Dramione 'New Friends'
by DramioneLover21
Summary: Hermione gets sorted into Slytherin. Draco comes to the rescue. A friendship blooms.
1. A Different Sorting

**A Different Sorting**

All the first years were standing outside the Great Hall. After Draco introduced himself to Harry he noticed the girl standing behind him. He didn't know who she was or what family she came from but he hoped she would be sorted with Slytherin like the rest of his family. As they walked through the Great Hall he heard the girl say something about the floating candles that she read in a history book. He immediately thought she would be in Ravenclaw for sure. She's obviously brilliant, she'll probably graduate top of the class. One kid was sorted, she was a Hufflepuff. The next kid got Hufflepuff too. Draco watched and listened to each sorting and patiently waited for his name and the smart girl who caught his interest. There was another Ravenclaw and then a Slytherin. Draco smiled at the fact a Slytherin got sorted quickly. The slytherin was followed by a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor again. Then it was her turn. McGonagall called her Hermione Granger. The hat was put on her head but she wasn't sorted as quickly as the rest. Draco crossed his fingers at his side hoping she got Anything but Gryffindor. After what seemed like forever the sorting hat announced she got Slytherin. Draco beamed and stood up a bit straighter and with his chin up. He couldn't wait to tell father and mother about this new Slytherin girl. Mother would love how the girl carried herself and father would love how she had Ravenclaw smarts. Draco was called next and was immediately sorted into Slytherin and sat next to the Granger girl. She immediately smiled at him and introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger, you said you were Draco Malfoy, right?" Hermione said.

Draco nodded and stuttered a polite "y-yes, I am."

"You know you don't need to be nervous about being sorted into Slytherin. I read that those placed in Slytherin become great witches and wizards." Hermione stated.

Draco looked at her in shock. Granger hasn't even been a Slytherin five minutes and she already liked the house. Draco began to believe he might already have a genuine friend. He then heard his stomach rumble and was wondering when they'd be able to eat. That's when Dumbledore began his speech talking about out of bound corridors and forbidden forests. Draco didn't care, he was just hungry. Finally the old fart called for food and an entire buffet appeared in front of them. Growing up in a manor and being raised with manners he began to cut into the small turkey in front of him when he noticed Hermione's plate full of food that she couldn't possibly eat by herself. He watched her eat and noticed that while using her manners she managed to wolf down each bite until her plate was clean and she went for seconds. Before Hermione could put more food on her plate Draco cut the leg from the turkey and put it on her plate. He then helped her load mashed potatoes with gravy and her second course became a christmas dinner. When she went to grab a spoon to begin eating again, Draco noticed her hands looked like nothing but bone and flesh. He could even see her veins. Draco knew then that Hermione was no ordinary witch. Even the poorest of wizarding children don't look so frail. He decided to ask about her family.

"Hermione, who are your parents? Where do they work?"

"My parents are muggles, they work at a dentistry," she answered shyly.

"We have a mudblood in Slytherin?! Who let the mudblood in?" asked Crabbe.

Hermione, not having finished her second plate, lost her appetite and ran from the Great Hall. Draco smacked Crabbe in the back of the head and chased after Hermione. Dumbledore watched as the two students ran from the Great Hall, one in tears and the other looking worried. He decided to dismiss it and continued eating his meal.

Hermione took a turn and was immediately lost. She cautiously took another turn and decided to just sit there and cry. _Why did that boy call me a mudblood? I know what it means but why did he have to be so mean? I hope Draco isn't the same, _Hermione thought.

"Hermione! Hermione where are you? Hermione, please come out," Draco called out. He immediately lost her the moment she turned that corner. He wanted to find her so he could tell her not all Slytherins are like Crabbe. _The idiot, why did he have to call her that on her first night? Why couldn't he get to know her first? Why couldn't he see that she wasn't healthy? _"Hermione can you please answer me," Draco called once more. He turned a corner and saw Hermione sitting on the floor with her legs pulled up to her chest and sobbing hard. He carefully sat next to her, trying not to scare her away. Hermione looked up to see Draco sitting next to her with a worried and caring look on his face. She turned to him and cried into his robes.

"Why did he call me that, Draco? Why did he have to be so mean?" Hermione asked.

"Some wizarding families believe that muggle-borns are scum and shouldn't exist. My father agrees with those wizards, sadly." Draco told her.

"But not you, right Draco? You're a nice wizard and you wouldn't purposely hurt me."

"Right, my mother and i believe muggle-borns are some of the smartest witches and wizards in the world. She once told me that there was a muggle-born and was smarter than all the students combined. Plus i'm pretty sure muggle parents become overjoyed when they find out they have a special child that can do magic."

This made Hermione smile. Her parents were ecstatic to find out they had a witch for a daughter. They told her they always knew she was special.

"So Hermione, mind if I call you 'Mione?" Draco asked.

"I don't mind," she replied.

"Does this mean we are friends? As in real friends?"

Hermione nodded and gave Draco a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Draco's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "So where do the Slytherins stay? Where is our common room?"

Draco stopped blushing and looked at her. "Don't wanna go back to the Great Hall?"

She shook her head, "not if everyone is gonna be mean when im trying to eat."

Draco laughed and said, "You're definitely a Slytherin. Big thing with Slytherins, we don't like being disturbed when there is food and we're starving. C'mon 'Mione, i'll take you to the dungeons. Thats where we'll be staying."

Hermione quickly looked up at the now standing Draco, her eyes wide. "The dungeons?"

"What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" Draco teased.

Hermione wasn't afraid of the dark. Actually, even though she was young she was what most people called an early bloomer. If fact, Hermione once had a wet dream where she was alone in a dungeon with her dream boy. "No, i'm not afraid of the dark. Its just, I had a silly dream about being in a dungeon last week."

"What do you mean 'silly'?" Draco wanted to know.

"You'll understand soon enough," she told him. Draco helped her up and walked with her to the Slytherin common room. When they entered, she was amazed at the beauty of it. A genius with OCD could easily come here and die happily.

Draco watched Hermione as he's already been to the dungeons before. His father had a room that looked like them at the Manor whenever he wanted to revisit old memories from better days. As her watched Hermione inspect the common room he found a nice leather love-seat to sit in. It was very comfortable. "Beautiful, isn't it? He asked simply.

"Oh it is, it's simply outstanding. That's the lake on the other side of that window isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

Hermione went to sit next to Draco to give him a hug but when she did they heard a small rumble. They looked around but saw it was still only them. Something rumbled again and Hermione realized it was her stomach. She gave a small giggle and announced she was still hungry. Draco got up ad went to the fridge and got Hermione a snack.

"'Mione, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so skinny?"

"I don't mind Draco. But to answer your question, even though my parents are top notch dentists, they still dont make enough money to feed all three of us. And most if the money they make goes to their bills. I learned to cast a spell on myself that would make me look healthy and only those that like me can see I'm not well."

Draco thought on that and decided to help her get better and actually be healthy and not just look it. He was just about to suggest taking her to Madam Pompfree when Hermione's head shot up.

"Wait a minute, you can see that i'm not healthy? Draco, do you like me?"

"I think so, you're a great friend already so yeah, I guess i like you."

"Aww, I like you too Draco!" and she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"But we should take you to Madam Pompfree. She's like the school nurse."

"Okay, but watch. She's gonna say I look perfectly fine."

"You didn't come to open house, did you?"

"There was an open house?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Lets just go get you checked out," Draco said and lead Hermione to the hospital wing.

**Part one of this series. Hope you all enjoy. Its my first fanfic so there will be more. Stay in touch and keep tuned in for part two. And just a heads up, this isn't the only fanfic i'll be doing.**


	2. Healthy Help

**Healthy Help**

Madam Pomfree gave Hermione a full physical and couldn't find anything wrong. "She's as healthy as a hippogriff." She told Malfoy.

"But she's not," Malfoy argued. "She cast a spell on herself so that only those that care about her can see that she is not healthy." Draco was getting upset when he had an idea. "Madam Pomfree, do you know any kind of spell or potion that can cancel out Hermione's spell?"

Madam Pomfree thought about it and said that she might have something that could help. She grabbed a bottle labeled true appearance and poured the liquid into a cup. It looked like water and Hermione felt unsure about the drink. She read in one of her books if certain potions and spells are mixed bad results can happen. But she had to trust the witch and her friend and drank it down quick. The potion didn't have any kind of flavor to it and seemed a lot like water. She felt better but not any different. She was about to ask what the potion did when she saw the look on the nurse's face. Hermione knew the drink cancelled out her appearance spell. She began to cry and Draco pulled her into his arms. His father may not care about other people but his mother taught him of all things to hold a woman when she cries no matter her age or who she is. Especially muggle-borns. His mother told him a lot of Slytherins make life rough for them.

"My dear, you have to stay here for a few a while so you can get better. Would you like Mister Malfoy to stay?"

All Hermione could do was nod as she tried to calm down. She had to admit to herself, it felt nice in Draco's arms. After a few minutes she was calm and went to lie down in a bed near a window. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Just stay with me," she replied.

They stayed silent for about half an hour when Hermione finally spoke again. "You know, you're actually my first friend. I didn't even have any muggle friends." she said sadly.

Draco hugged her and didn't say anything, mostly because he didn't know what to say and he knew it was best to let her talk and to just listen. Draco remembered how he felt when he made his first friend. She was a muggle but she didn't act like other girls, she acted like a boy. Draco thought she was a little weird.

"Draco? Will you sleep next to me?"

Draco was about to say they could get caught but instead he simply said "sure," and climbed in next to her. They both felt comfortable laying there even though they were on a hospital bed. Draco heard Hermione give a small sigh and then she fell asleep. Draco fell asleep soon after, carefully holding this frail looking girl, who he now believed his best friend.

The next morning, they woke up to Madam Pomfree looking at them with a smile on her face. Draco was about to ask what she was so happy when she said "look at her, tell me what you see." Draco sat up and looked at Hermione. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione looked better. How did she get better over night when all that happened was that he slept next to her. A thought crossed his mind and he wanted to test the theory.

Hermione was still sleepy and was still confused as to what was going on. _Why did Madam Pomfree tell Draco to look at me?_ She was about to ask Draco what did he see when he kissed her on the cheek. Hermione felt her face turned beet red. Then she felt a tingle in her arms. She looked down and right before her eyes she saw herself appear to be getting better. She wanted to see herself in a mirror and she saw what everyone else saw. She saw that the care and attention Draco was giving her was somehow healing her. Maybe it wasn't just food she was starved on, but maybe love. Love and care from a friend.

But even though what Draco did helped, she was still too skinny to be considered completely healthy. She still needed food, nutrients, and protein. She was about to run up to Madam Pomfree to ask if she could go to breakfast but the too quick of a turn she took made her leg lock up and she fell. Draco was immediately at her side and helped her back onto the bed. Hermione wasn't going anywhere now. Madam Pomfree hooked Hermione up to an IV and made sure she stayed in bed. Hermione asked Draco if he could bring her some food from the Great Hall but Madam Pomfree told them there was no need and produced food for both of them. Hermione smiled and said her thanks. Draco thanked the nurse and began to eat.

Mmm, triple chocolate pancakes and bacon! My favorite, Draco thought. He watched Hermione cautiously take her first bite and smiled as her eyes went wide with delight. She obviously never had a breakfast like this. After she finished her first bite she asked what was in the amazing pancake. He told her that it was chocolate pancakes with milk chocolate and white chocolate chips.

"I wonder how you got the exact same breakfast I asked for, though," Draco said and looked at Madam Pomfree.

"I simply produced what you two wanted. I guess Miss Granger here didn't know what she wanted for breakfast and the spell gave you both the same breakfast."

After swallowing another bite of pancake, Hermione nodded and said "I didn't know what to have so I simply thought 'I'll have what Draco is having." It was then that Draco stole a piece of Hermione's bacon.

"Yup, even the bacon is the way I like it. Try it, 'Mione." Draco said with a mouthful of bacon.

Hermione took a bite of the bacon and almost drooled. This was the best bacon she ever had. The last time she had bacon she was five years old. She started feeling better as she ate. Draco immediately noticed she was getting some color and didn't look so pale and sick. The two friends finished their meal in silence, letting each other enjoy the food. Hermione hoped to have more delicious meals like this and Draco loved seeing Hermione smile. Right then and there, he made a vow to himself that he would help and protect this adorable and talented witch.

**Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to start a new chapter everyday and post every other day but no promises! Anyway this is DramioneLover21 and stay tuned for the next installment of 'New Friends'.**


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Two years later**...

"Draco, I don't know about this. I mean, your mum sounds wonderful but your dad," Hermione stated. "Are you sure he'll be okay with this?"

"Everything will be fine, 'Mione. Just don't let him know that you're a muggle-born. Tell him that you used to live at an orphanage when Dumbledore personally gave you your letter to Hogwarts." Draco hugged Hermione so she wouldn't worry as much. Truth be told, Draco was so nervous he was surprised that his legs weren't shaking. His father Lucius absolutely hated and was disgusted by muggle-borns. If Lucius ever found out Hermione was one he'd lock her in the dungeons and punish Draco. "Don't worry, my family will like you. And when they're ready we'll tell them who you really are."

"Okay, Draco. So are you ready? You know we gotta talk to my parents so i can get permission to come to your place for the Christmas Holiday." Hermione said

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. They boarded the train and enjoyed each others company telling each other what to expect from each other's parents. Hermione already knew that her mum would start with stories but wouldn't set out food since they barely had enough. Her dad would be a little strict seeing as she's bringing a boy over to ask if she can stay with his family for a bit. Draco told her that his mother would be thrilled that her son is finally bringing home the mysterious girl that made him happy saying those would be her words exactly. He even told Hermione it was his mom and himself that sent her family food during the holidays when Hermione was there and that his mother sent her family food once a week.

"So thats why my parents seem to be getting healthier every time I see them? They said they've been getting packages from a mystery sender that had food they could easily make dinner and have leftovers. I'll be sure to thank your mum for her help." After a second thought she needed to know, "Wait, if your mom knows where i live hoe does she not know they are muggles?"

"There are actually a lot of wizarding families in your neighborhood. But they really keep to themselves and apparate in their homes or use the floo network. And what about my help? Don't I deserve a thank you too?" Draco asked playfully.

"Hmm, maybe later. I have a surprise for you on Christmas after dinner," Hermione answered with a wink. After that Draco had to adjust his pants sending Hermione into a fit of giggles.

"Haha, very funny 'Mione. But you better not be joking about that surprise or I'll have a surprise for you."

Hermione stopped laughing and blushed hard. It was Draco's turn to laugh. Hermione then thought to up the game a bit a gave Draco a sweet kiss on the lips. "Just a little taste of whats to come."

**At the Granger's**

Hermione opened the door to her house and announced she was home. Her parents called her into the living room saying the have a surprise for her. She told Draco to stay by the door until she called him.

"Hey mum and dad," Hermione said hugging her parents. "What's the surprise?"

"You know how we've been getting food from a mystery sender for the past three years, right dear?" Hermione's mom asked.

"Yes...?" Hermione said cautiously.

"Well, they're here!" her dad said excitedly. Her parents moved aside to reveal Draco's parents sitting in the love seat behind them. Hermione's eyes went wide and her hand moved toward her wand.

"Hello Hermione, my name is Narcissa. I'm Draco's mother. The scary looking statue here is my husband Lucius. I must say we are surprised that Draco never told us you were muggle-born. In fact all he ever said about you was that you were a very bright witch whose family was underfed. So we, meaning me forcing Draco's father, decided to invite your family to our manor. I have already told your parents that Draco has his own wing of the house along with two guest rooms for when friends visit. We also have a guest wing for when families visit."

"Knowing what my son has said about you, he is probably waiting at the front door. Am i right, miss Granger?" Lucius said. "Draco will you come here, please. I'm sure miss Granger's parents would love to meet the boy who helped their daughter back to near perfect health."

Draco walked in with his head held high but was still extremely nervous. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Granger. I'm very greatful that your daughter walked into my life. She was and is my first real friend and if it wasn't for her i'm sure i'd be going down the same dark path that some of our classmates are going. You see, most witches and wizards believe the Slytherin house holds nothing but bad and evil wizards but that is not true. My family and your daughter know that Slytherin holds wizards and witches that will do something great with their life."

"That's right, Draco. In fact I did some more research on the houses and Slytherin may have been part of the majority that helped Voldemort but the other houses willingly contributed to Voldemort's cause. And when i looked at a couple cases about a few Slytherins, it turned out that only five Slytherins out of the entire house willingly helped while the rest were forced to wear the snake and skull known as the Dark Mark."

Lucius then lifted up his left sleeve and showed his mark. "Do you mean this mark, miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded at him looking at Lucius with pity filled eyes. "Mister Malfoy, were you forced to wear the mark? Were you and your wife forced to wear the mark?"

"Sadly yes, the Dark Lord threatened to kill those we cared about if we didn't do his bidding. It was painful receiving the mark but it was agonizing watching my dear Narcissa receive the same mark." It was then that the Malfoys held each other. Lucius motioned for Draco to join them. Draco never knew what his parents went through until now. How did his best friend uncover the truth within the first hour of meeting them? "Miss Granger, you really are the brightest witch we have ever met. You and your family are always welcome to the manor."

**_That's Chapter 3 and I'm already working on Chapter 4. Let me know what you think of the story so far. And yes I know I'm changing the Malfoy family. Anyway, this is DramioneLover21 and stay tuned for Chapter 4 of 'New Friends'!_**


	4. A Confession

**At the Malfoy's**

Hermione and her family were given a precise tour of the manor, the Malfoys having patience with them because they knew they'd get lost if not for the numerous times they pointed out what room was where. Hermione's parents were to stay in the guest wing while Hermione would be sleeping in the room next to Draco's.

"Mr. Granger, you have nothing to worry about. My son knows how to treat a lady and he also knows if he tries anything inappropriate there will be consequences," Lucius said proudly. Narcissa then took Hermione's mom to the kitchen. "Well Mr. Granger, it looks like we can do some 'male bonding' as muggles say," and Lucius and Mr. Granger headed to the Malfoy entertainment room. (It was filled with muggle contraptions that Lucius still needed help understanding.)

Draco turned to Hermione and said "C'mon, i'll show you to your room. And don't worry about being caught, all the bedrooms are soundproof." Hermione blushed slightly and followed Draco closely so as she wouldn't get lost. "Oh the house elves already put your things in your room. Same with your parents things."

"You have house elves?" Hermione asked baffled.

"Yes, but I already gave them clothes. They are all free but don't tell my father. He was upset when Potter took Dobby from us. If he finds out I already freed the others, he'll have my head." They were at Hermione's room and Draco opened the door for her. Hermione was in awe. She never saw a room quite so big! Even the dorms at Hogwarts were smaller than this. "Sit in the bed, it's very comfortable." Hermione sat on the queen size bed and felt like she was on a cloud. She laid back and immediately relaxed as the bed began to massage her shoulders.

"How did your family get the bed to do this?" she asked.

"Same way we get everything to work in this house. Magic," Draco explained. "Hey, close your eyes and think of your favorite color. When I tell you, open your eyes." Hermione closed her eyes and thought of a midnight blue. "Okay, open." Hermione looked around the room and saw that there was a midnight sky on the ceiling and that the bed sheets looked the same. "Umm Hermione I said a color not style. But I love how you thought of all this."

"I'm debating on just staying in here!" Hermione was completely enchanted with the room. It's amazing Draco."

"Actually, your room is the only room that can do this. Mother put a spell on the room just for you. She said once you decided on a color the room would turn that color with matching bed sheets and that the room would stay that color until you decided to change it and that the room will only respond to the first person who sits on the bed. So basically the room was off limits until you showed up." Draco said laying next to her.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and smiled. _He really looks cute when he smiles like that,_ Hermione thought. She reached out and started playing with Draco's hair when he put his hand over hers and closed his eyes. "Draco?"

"Yes 'Mione?" replied, his eyes still closed.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah 'Mione, you can tell me anything."

Hermione hesitated for just a second, took a deep breath and said something barely audible that Draco had to ask her to repeat. "Draco,I - I think I love you. You're an amazing friend and I know we are both still young but I was wondering if we could be more than friends."

"Hermione, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Draco asked. Hermione blushed and nodded. "Well you're going about it all wrong and isn't the boy supposed to ask the girl?" Draco said and sat up. "C'mon sit up, you can't do this laying down. It'll seem like you want only one thing out of this." Hermione sat up and looked at Draco with a curious gleam in her eye. "Hermione, I am very nervous about this and that is the truth okay. I mean you are my best friend and I really like you too. So umm, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled wide and kissed Draco deeply. "Of course I will, you silly snake."

Draco kissed her back with his arms around her and said "you're a snake too, remember?"

"So should we tell our parents?" Hermione asked.

Draco thought about it and agreed saying "we should tell our mothers first. They'll be the most excited about it." So the two got up and started searching the manor looking for their mothers. They found Lucius and Mr. Granger in a deep conversation about football and decided not to bother them. Draco then took Hermione's hand and led her through the maze behind the manor and found Narcissa and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh look Narcissa, they're already holding hands!" Mrs. Granger announced happily.

"Let me guess, Draco. She tried to ask you but you stopped her and instead you asked her?" Narcissa said.

"How did you know mother?" Draco asked shocked that his mother knew how it happened.

"My dear son, how many times must I tell you? You may have my charm and mind set but you will always have your father's nerves when it comes to women and dating."

Hermione and her mother giggled. Draco's face turned red in embarrasment. "Umm mum, could you help us tell dad and Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked politely.

"Well that would be the smartest thing to do, seeing how your dad can get when it comes to boys and you. Haven't you ever really wondered why we put you in an all girls school in a community that thinks males are vile things?" Hermione's mother said.

"Dad kept me away from boys?"

_Well that explains a lot_, Draco thought. _Mother said when it's an all girls school every girl only cares about herself. And none of the teachers care about the students. Her parents cared of course, but didnt have enough money to buy the food that would keep them in good health. Enough to keep them alive, sure but not healthy._

"Well, I think it's time to tell the men our children are finally a couple," Narcissa said and they all followed her out of the maze and back to the manor.

**_Alright everyone. This is the end of Chapter 4. I will be working on Chapter 5 shortly, however I don't know when it'll be published. Anyway stay tuned in and this is DramioneLover21 signing off for the day._**


	5. Holiday Surprise

**_I dont remember if Hermione's parents names were mentioned so please bare with me. If you do remember please let me know so i can edit this later._**

Mr. Granger was glaring at Draco. How dare he try to take my baby girl from me. "If he ever hurts you Hermione, let me know. I won't let a spoiled rich boy get away with thinking he can just use my daughter."

"Mr. Granger, we may be rich but I assure you that my son is not spoiled," Narcissa stated.

"Sir, the only thing I want from Hermione is her love and care. I would never think about using her. And I will wait until she is absolutely positive that she is ready. I do love her," Draco admitted.

Mrs. Granger then pulled Draco in for a hug. "You are absolutely the sweetest boy ever. Narcissa, you and Lucius did a great job raising your son. I have no doubt whatsoever that he will always be there for our dear Hermione."

"Mum, dad, can I give my boyfriend a hug now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Both Grangers spoke at the same time.

"Angie she is still a young girl," Mr. Granger said.

"Exactly Paul, she is still young. She obviously cares for Draco and he just said that he cares for her. Ease up a little. Don't you remember when we were young? We were worse than they are now." Angie stated.

"You know what Ang, I think it's best if we resolve this at home. Even though I think Hermione is still too young to be dating, I do not wish to disrespect the Malfoy's home. Hermione, you can stay here is you wish but your mother and I have decided that we will be spending the holidays at home."

And with that said, Mr. and Mrs. Granger went home.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave," Lucius admitted.

"FATHER!" Draco said surprised at Lucius's comment.

"What? I needed them to leave so I could do something with yours and Hermione's wands. Even wizards and witches who are of age aren't allowed to use magic in a muggle's presence. Now you and Hermione take out your wands."

Hermione and Draco did as they were told and simply looked at Lucius with curiosity written all over their faces. Then they watched Lucius walk over to Narcissa and both took out their wands. "Now I'm gonna touch my wand to Narcissa's and I want you to watch what happens." As the wands touched green sparks flew from both wands and formed a green heart over their heads. Hermione was in awe and Draco looked like he had just been hit with a stunning charm. "Draco wipe that look off your face. Hermione I am sure that you would like to know if yours and Draco's wands will do the same. And you will shortly but first I will explain what happened and what it means. The green simply signifies that we were both in Slytherin and our wands recognized that. The sparks means that both wands acknoledged that both Narcissa and I are very powerful. Lastly, the heart naturally means love and since the heart was formed by both wands it means that we truly and comoletely love each other. Otherwise only half of a heart would have floating over our heads which would be very sad. Now I want both of you to just touch your wands together. No spells or incantations are needed."

Hermione and Draco stood face to face, Hermione was all smiles but she could tell Draco was nervous. Slowly they let their wands touch and just as Lucius and Narcissa's wands shot green sparks so did Draco's and Hermione's. But something was different, their wands were shooting more sparks. Soon Draco and Hermione were being lifted in the air and the sparks were flying around them. Suddenly a huge flash of green enveloped the two teens as a heart formed not over their heads but completely around them. When they finally came back down to solid ground, they looked over at Lucius and Narcissa. Both adults were completely surprised. Lucius never saw such a thing happen before. _Are the kids stronger than Narcissa and me? _He thought.

"I can't believe it! I've only seen that happen once between my mother and father. They told me that that only happens when the witch and wizard are actual soul mates! Our son doesn't have to worry about anything because his soulmate is standing right next to them! Hermione, is it alright if I owl your mother the great news?"

"Sure but you might want to do something about my dad. I don't want him coming in here going berserk on everyone."

"Completely understandable dear. I can't believe it, my son has already found his soulmate! I'm gonna throw a huge celebration and invite everyone who isn't against muggleborns. We're gonna have a huge Christmas party. In fact, if you kids want I can make it into a fake wedding since you can't really get married yet!"

Draco looked at his mother with surprised happiness. "You'd really do that mother? For us?"

"Please tell me you're not joking Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione begged.

"Oh dear, call me mom now. And no I'm not joking and of course I would do this for you two. Now I'm gonna owl your mother Hermione. Would you like her and your father to attend?"

"My mum would probably help you plan the thing but dad would immediately be the one to turn everything into a disaster."

"So we'll just send pictures and put up wards so your father doesn't trash anything. Lucius, go have a drink. Oh Hermione, if you want you can sleep in Draco's bed during your stay."

"But where am I going to sleep?" Draco complained.

"Hopefully, with her Draco. You don't want your future wife to get lonely now do you?" Lucius said and produced a bottle of White Zinfadel for him and Narcissa.

With that the two teens headed upstairs and grabbed Hermione's things and transferred them to Draco's room. When they finished unpacking and putting clothes in Hermione's own drawer, Narcissa walked in.

"Hermione, I saw what you did to the guest room and it was beautiful. Draco, if you don't mind, I'd like transfer the design into your room. Magically of course."

"Of course mother. I actually wished my room could look like the midnight sky like 'Mione imagined."

"Then i'll get right to it," and with a wave of her wand Narcissa turned Draco's plain room of green and silver into a one of class and star filled elegance.

**_A few days later..._**

Hermione woke up to the sound of a rather loud alarm. She looked out the window and saw her father banging on the invisible sheild preventing him from stepping foot onto the grounds. _Mum must be out shopping or she would have never let him come here, _Hermione thought. She got dressed, kissed the still sleeping Draco on the head and proceeded outside.

"I don't care if you are soulmates with the boy, you are coming home right this instant young lady! Do you know what I found in your room? A half empty box of condoms! Where are the rest of the condoms young lady?!" Mr. Granger shouted.

"Okay dad, first of all it's seven in the morning and even Draco's mum and dad are still sleeping. Secondly, why were you snooping through my room? Does mum know that you did?" Hermione said still groggy.

"Of course your mum doesn't know. I waiting for her to go Christmas shopping before doing anything."

"I knew it. Why can't you see that i'm happy with Draco? And as for the condoms, be glad I'm being safe and using protection. Besides we haven't done anything yet."

"You don't look happy Hermione."

"That's because you're yelling at me for no reason. And you trying to come in set off an alarm that woke me up!"

"Is that so? Do you not want me in your life? You and the malfoys trying to keep me away fine! As of today, you are no longer allowed to come back to the house. This is your home now. I'll be sending the rest of your things here so you don't have to worry about coming to get them," Mr. Granger growled and stormed off.

As Hermione watched her father walk away she began to cry and slowly walked back inside the manor. She got a quill and a peice of parchment and began to write to her mom.

_Dear mum,_

_Dad came by today after you left to go shopping. He doesn't approve of me being with Draco. When I told him that he was yelling at me over nothing he got even more upset and kicked me out of the house. He said as of today I'm no longer welcomed back to the house. He's even sending my things to the manor so I don't have to come back and get them. Can you please come to the manor? I need my mum right now._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed and addressed the tear stained letter and and attached it to the leg of the malfoy's owl. Still crying, she climbe back to Draco's room changed back into pajamas and got back under the covers. Draco opened his eyes to find his shirt wet with tears and a crying Hermione snuggled into him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, sat her up and held her. After a few more minutes she had fallen back asleep. Soon Narcissa and Lucius walked in with two letters, one was the letter Hermione sent and the other was her mother's reply. Narcissa sat on the bed and held Hermione so Draco could read the letters. When Draco read what Hermione wrote he wanted to hold and kiss his sweet 'Mione until she felt better. Then he read the letter from Mrs. Granger.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_When I read the letter Hermione sent I was highly upset with my husband. However, the house is in his name and since he has contacts with our legal system he managed to get a registration order against my daughter. I will be coming shortly with her things and if it's not too much trouble, I would like to stay with your family until I can earn enough money to afford my own place. I will be divorcing my husband as soon as I can. Let Hermione know I am coming but do not let her read this letter. Burn it if necessary._

_Sincerely,_

_Angie_

_Hermione would be devastated if she found out her parents were getting a divorce, _Draco thought. He handed the letters to his father and held out his arms so he could hold Hermione again. He began to pet Hermione's hair as his parents left to burn the letters. After a bit, he could smell the fire and was sure Hermione could too. Hermione's eyes jumped open.

"It's okay 'Mione, there's no fire except for the one in the fireplace," Draco said. He felt her relax then stiffen again as she remembered the early morning. Then the tears started again.

"He kicked me out Draco, he said I'm not allowed to go back. He doesn't like you. Why? Why was he so mean?"

"Hey it's gonna be okay. Besides, doesn't that mean you get to live with me now?"

Hermione giggled at that. "Yeah, I guess it's not much of a bad thing is it?"

"Exactly, plus you'll be able to eat as much as you do at hogwarts."

Hermione was really laughing now. Draco made her realize this was the best thing her father could have done to her.

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast," Draco said and they headed towards the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, they found food already made and a note.

_Draco & Hermione,_

_Narcissa and I are doing christmas shopping. Eat up and don't do anything we wouldn't do. We won't be back until nightfall._

_Lucius._

Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione giggled. Draco looked at her, back at the note, then back to Hermione. "How about we have some breakfast and then head upstairs."

Hermione nibbled at Draco's neck, giggled again and began to grab some fruit, waffles, and whipped cream. Draco calmly grabbed a plate piling it with his favorite bacon and pancakes. After their plates were full, they sat in the loveseat eating and feeding each other. That is, until Draco finished and bit Hermione on the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder.

"Upstairs," he said and chased her to their room and pinned her to the bed. They quickly removed their clothes, kissing passionately. Draco let a hand roam down to Hermione's sensitive area to find her already wet. He stuck a finger in her, moving it around. She was so tight, the thought of being inside her made Draco even harder. "Grab it," he told her and cautiously wrapped her hand around his throbbing membrane. Her light touch sent goosebumps to form all over him. He started moving with Hermione's hand around him. Seeing that her touch was pleasing him, Hermione drew up some courage and began to stroke him. "Oh gods Hermione, that feels so good." Hermione smiled and watching the pleasure roll over Draco's face she got a bit braver and gave him a slow lick from his balls to his head. At that, he shoved himself down her throat making her gag. He pulled back and let her explore his body. Still holding him, Hermione made her way up to his chest and licked his nipples. Draco stiffened, not expecting that to have an effect on him. Hermione licked again and then took it in to her mouth and sucked on it. Draco wanted to be inside her so bad now but he let her have the reins taking it slow with her. Then she surprised him again by putting her pussy in his face with her head near his cock. He gave her a small lick and felt her tongue swirl around his tip. Knowing she would only go further if he did, he stuck his tongue deep inside her and felt her mouth go around him slowly bobbing up and down and occasionally taking all of him in her sucking hard. _If she wants to play that way, I guess I can join her game, _he thought and using one finger, began playing with her clit. Soon, Hermione started playing with his balls and lightly taking her nail to the sweet spot under his head. "Okay, that's it. Turn around, this is gonna hurt." Hermione slowly turned around and faced Draco. "Now take me and place me at your entrance." She did as she was told and with a sly smile lowered herself on him but going no further past the head. He could feel her clenching and forced her to take all of him in one swift motion. Hermione felt the pain of losing her virginity but ignored it as she began to ride him. Soon the pain turned into pleasure and Hermione began to moan. "Gods you're so beautiful. Don't stop, this feels so good," Draco said. He watched Hermione's face transform as she got closer to her climax. He flipped her onto her back and began to finish what she started. He drove himself deeper, going faster and faster as she clawed his back. "Fuck, 'Mione," he grunted. "'Mione, i'm close."

"Me too, don't stop, don't stop." Hermione begged. She was so close, she was on the edge. "Draco, harder. I'm almost - FUCK YES!" Hermione came while Draco still made love to her, completely pushing her over the edge. She wouldn't stop coming as he fucked her again and again.

"Hermione, I'm almost - shit!" Draco held her to his body as he came inside her. His seed spilling out of her. It was pure bliss.

"Draco? You used a condom, right?" Hermione asked after she caught her breath.

Draco looked around to see if there was a wrapper anywhere around them. When he couldn't find one he gulped and muttered an inaudible "no."

"It's okay, 'm on the pill anyway,"she lied.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Hermione in for a long cuddle. Soon after they fell asleep, Lucius walked in to check on the couple. When he saw his son and Hermione naked, he decided to not tell Narcissa or Angela. He simply wrote a letter, saying they were home and that Angie had arrived, locked the door and went to grab himself a plate of t-bone steak, a baked potato, some corn and a glass of tea.

**_Finally, finished Chapter 5! Okay guys, the next few chapters are gonna take a while. My device is being slow so I have to write each chapter on notepad and then publish them later. I also got a few things at home that need taken care of. Anyway hope you enjoy the story so far. And please, if you remember Hermione's parent's first name just comment below so I can fix it. This is DramioneLover21 signing off._**


	6. Life and Death

**Christmas Eve Morning...**

Hermione woke up and ran for the bathroom, heaving into the toilet. _No no no, it only happened once. Please let this be nothing, _she thought. She closed the lid, flushed, and rested her head. Her forehead was slick with sweat. She soon heard Draco's footsteps running across the floor to her. He appeared quickly before her and rubbed her back. Hurriedly lifting the lid back up, Hermione again lost whatever contents in her stomach.

"I'm going to get your mother, I'll be right back." Draco told her and left.

"Please, let this be nothing," she whimpered starting to cry.

Moments later, Draco returned with Ang on his heels.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

Hermione cried some more as she explained what happened last week. Draco stayed in the doorway, cautious of what Hermione's mum would do to him. He watched as the woman cradling Hermione while still giving her room to move should she need to, listened to how her daughter lost her virginity.

"Draco? Is what she said true? That she gave herself to you?" Angela asked calmly.

"Yes ma'am," Draco replied.

"Well young man, I am not her father so there is nothing to fear from me. However, I do believe that you have gotten her pregnant. When you become of age, I sincerely hope that you can take care of her and your child. Now, stay with her so I can tell your parents."

With that, she left the two teens to each other. As soon as Ang was out of ear shot, Draco spoke.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean, I know I wanted kids but not so early. But I promise I'll always take care of you and the baby. As soon as I can, I'll get a job. I'll help my parents around the house. I'll do whatev-"

"Shut it Draco. I know this is gonna be difficult for us but I'm sure your parents won't mind helping us. For now calm down. You can guess by now, that I lied about being on birth control. Now calm down and help me back to bed. I'm still very tired. Can you have someone, bring some crackers to the room?"

Draco helped her up and headed toward their room. _Guess the guest room will be the baby room now. Gonna have to talk to mother about turning it into a nursery. _He called for a house elf to get Hermione the crackers she wanted and anything else that would help with early pregnancy.

**_9 months later..._**

"Draco!" Hermione screamed. She was resting in bed as was ordered by her mom and Narcissa. She was reading one of her favorite books and suddenly felt very wet. She then realized that her water had broke. She screamed his name again and he arrived with Narcissa and Angela in tow. Narcissa whispered in Angela's ear and they helped Hermione off the bed.

"Hermione, i'm going to apparate you, Draco, and myself to St. Mungo's hospital. But seeing your mother is a muggle she cannot come with us. We already talked about it and she understands." Narcissa explained.

"You'll be okay Hermione. You're my daughter, you can and will pull through this," Angela said confident in her daughter. After a quick goodbye, Draco, Hermione, and Narcissa apparated to St. Mungo's.

"We need a doctor!" Narcissa yelled supporting an exhausted Hermione and Draco. "She's about to have a baby and my son got splinched!"

Nurses immediately swarmed the three taking Draco and Hermione in two different directions. "It won't take long for your son to be healed but the girl will need to stay. You and your son are welcome to stay but when the time comes, only one of you can stay with her," a nurse said.

"Then let it be Draco, he is the father and deserves to be there." Narcissa stated. The nurse nodded and followed after the nurses that went with Draco. She returned minutes later with Draco who looked like nothing happened.

The nurse then lead them to Hermione's room where the nurses tried to keep her from passing out on them. Draco immediately went to her side and held her hand.

"It hurts Draco," Hermione whimpered. Her grip on his hand was loose, too loose for his liking. A doctor arrived shortly after and asked Narcissa to wait outside.

"Hermione, I am Dr. Sheybie. Is the young man here the father? I know the answer may seem obvious but it is needed." Dr. Sheybie asked.

Hermione simply nodded. She was crying from the pain.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I should have used a condom. I am so so sorry," Draco said starting to cry as well.

"Young man, may i talk to you alone for a moment?" Dr. Sheybie asked. Draco looked at Hermione and she gave him a weak smile. Draco nodded and walked toward the door where the doctor stopped him. "This isn't looking good for her. If we cant get her to deliver the baby soon both of them will die. But she is very weak, delivering the baby may kill her. That's why i wanted to talk to you. With your permission, i'd like to perform a cesarean. It might be the only way to save them both."

Draco's eyes filled with dread. His girlfriend, his baby, may die because of him. _If i only used a condom, we wouldn't be in this situation. We'd be back at the manor enjoying ourselves, _He thought. He looked up at the doctor. She was waiting for his answer. As he let one last tear drop, he nodded and went back to Hermione. "Sweetie, Dr. Sheybie said that if you don't deliver the baby soon you could both die. But she has an idea that could save you both." Draco said.

Hermione squeazed his hand a bit tighter with understanding in her eyes.

After prepping the room, Dr. Sheybie asked Hermione if she wanted Draco to stay. She nodded and whispered to Draco "I love you." Dr. Sheybie grabbed the scalpel and moved it to Hermione's abdomen. Then the screaming began.

"She's beautiful..." Hermione whispered holding her daughter. Carefully, she handed the newborn to Draco who immediately fell in love with her.

"What are you gonna name her?" Dr. Sheybie asked.

"Draco, we never decided on a name did we? What should hernamebe?" Hermione asked her words slurring together as she slowly lost conscienceness. It wasn't long before her eyes were closed and an alarm rang in the room making the baby cry,

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled, his voice filled with worry. He was quickly rushed out of the room with his daughter still in his arms.

"Draco, what's wrong? What happened?" Narcissa asked. Lucius, just arriving, saw his son frantic and ignoring his mother.

"Draco, answer your mother!" Lucius barked.

Draco turned toward his parents, tears cascading down his face. Narcissa, held her arms open to her son and grandchild. But Draco handed his mother the still unamed newborn and began banging on the door to Hermione's room calling her name. But it was useless, nobody would open the door. He backed up against a wall with dread in his eyes.

**_2 hours later..._**

After what seemed like forever, Dr. Sheybie came out with blood covering her gloved hands and a solemn look on her face. Draco looked at her face and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Sheybie started. "She didn't make it."

"C-can i see her?" Draco asked still not wanting to believe it. The doctor stood aside and let him see her. Like a zombie, Draco walked over to his wife's dead body. Getting on his knees, he started begging Hermione to come back to him. He grabbed her hand squeezing it, hoping it would help but Hermione wouldn't move. "Hermione, please... Don't leave me. We have a daughter we need to raise. She doesn't even have a name yet! Please baby, come back." But no matter how much he begged and pleaded Hermione would not wake. Eventually, Draco realized she would never wake again. He walked out of the room and over to his parents his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What would you like to do, son?" Lucius asked his heartbroken son. Draco held his arms out so he could hold his daughter.

"Princess." was all Draco said. "i'm gonna name you Princess. Princess, mommy wanted to play hide and seek. But she wants to hide for a very long time. So we gotta count until mommy says we can come find her." Draco said to his daughter.

"Draco?" Narcissa said cautiously.

"We have to tell grandma angie now so she wont worry." After saying that, Lucius had Draco take the floo network back to the manor Where angela was waiting. She immediately noticed Hermione wasn't with him and started to cry holding her arms open to him and Princess.

**_Thats the end of this chapter. I know im hortible for killing Hermione. It was my idea to throw in a bit of reality in and what happened can actually happen. Like usual i dont know when i'll be able to update. I got work now and im usually exhausted when i get home. Anyway this is DramioneLover21 signing off._**


	7. Not a Chapter

**_OKAY READERS, UMM...I ALREADY HAVE SO_****___METHING READY FOR PART OF WHAT IM ABOUT TO SAY. ANYWAY I NOTICED THAT SOME ARE UPSET (even my boyfriend) THAT I KILLED OFF HERMIONE. HOWEVER I WILL DO A VOTING THING. WHOEVER WANTS ME TO BRING HERMIONE BACK (already working on) JUST LET ME KNOW. WHOEVER WANTS ME TO MAKE THE STORY TO WHERE DRACO AND HIS PARENTS RAISE THE BABY SAME TO YOU. PLEASE LET ME KNOW ASAP. THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME THIS FAR. THIS IS DRAMIONELOVER21 SIGNING OFF._**


	8. Welcome Back

It was about 5 months after Princess was born when the Malfoys got a knock on their front door. Angela had stayed to help Draco raise the baby and since the divorce papers were dine and settled, the new family didn't have to worry about John showing up so they took down the wards. That being said, Draco and his parents were wondering who it was. Lucius got up from the chair he was sitting in and quickly yet cautiously walked to the door. Checking who it was, he was surprised to see him here. It was none other than Dumbledore. Lucius opened the door and led him to where the rest of the family was. Lucius sat back down next to Narcissa but Dumbledore remained standing.

"It has come to my attention that a certain Miss Granger is no longer with us and has left behind a child. I know the three of you probably don't think highly of me but there is something i can possibly help you with." Dumbledore took out a weird shaped stone and handed it to Draco. "I originally planned on giving this stone to Harry when he was ready but i believe you and the child need it more than i do."

"Sir, may i ask what exactly is this thing?" Draco said politely.

"That, Draco, is the resurrection stone. Turn it three time in your hand and the person you want to see will appear. However you wont be able to touch them. That is where i come in. With my wand i can do what the stone cant and bring hermione back entirely. Her memories will be in tact and her love for this family will still be there." replied Dumbledore

Draco's eyes widened at what Dumbledore said. He quickly turned the stone in his hand and sure enough Hermione appeared and obviously wanted to embrace Draco but he held his hands up. "My love, i miss you and i want to hold you again right now i do. But Dumbledore said that in the current state that youre in, we wont be able to touch. He has stayed because he knows a spell that will bring you back completely. You'll remember everything and still love everyone. I named our daughter Princess and she's absolutely beautiful my love. You can hold her as soon as Dumbledore does the spell." Draco explained. Hermione nodded in understanding. She then turned to Dumbledore and nodded again. But he didn't see her. "She nodded for you to begin." Draco said.

Dumbledore raised his wand and said for Draco to make a circle around Hermione on the floor so he knew where to cast the spell. Draco had chalk appear and drew a circle around Hermione on the floor. Waving his wand around her, Dumbledore said a silent spell and slowly yet surely Hermione materialized before everyone's eyes. As soon as the spell was finished Draco took her into a deep embrace. Then the questions began.

"Hermione, what do you remember? Do you remember who everyone is?"

"I remember being sorted into slytherin, I remember Draco finding and comforting me after being called a mudblood. Becoming his friend then spending the holiday at the manor. Family issues that I dont wanna talk about. But the biggest memory I have is that of my beloved daughter. So please, may I hold my dear Princess?"

Draco smiled and hugged Hermione tighter. _She's back, my sweet Hermione is back! _Draco thought. He guided Hermione to where Narcissa was sitting with Princess. The baby seemed to remember who she was and reached out for her. Hermione started crying and held her baby close.

"You said her name was Princess. What's her middle name?" Hermione asked.

"We couldn't come up with one that would sound good with her name. So right now she's only Princess Malfoy. If you ask me-" Draco began to explain.

"She doesn't need a middle name. Princess Malfoy sounds beautiful. It's perfect, Draco. She's perfect." Hermione said.

"Well of course she's perfect. We're her parents, and she's a Malfoy," Draco joked. Hermione gave a small laugh and playfully hit Draco on the arm before giving him a kiss.

"I love you Malfoy."

"I love you too Granger."

Lucius then walked up to Draco with a small box and handed it to him. "I do believe you mean future Mrs. Malfoy son."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, a few months into your pregnancy i asked your mother if i could marry you And she said as long as it's fine with my mother and father. Naturally they approved so father took me to a jewelry shop to find a ring for you." Draco explained and dropped to one knee. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you make me even happier than i am right now and marry me?"

Hermione was so shocked. She was a teen mum who had just come back to life from the dead and this blonde boy, the father of her child, wants to marry her. What else was she going to say but "YES! Oh Draco yes I will marry you." Draco put the ring on her finger and thanks to the magic embedded in it, it will always adjust to the size of Hermione's finger.

"Well, it's time to sign papers giving consent and all the legal documents taken care of so we can hurry and get this wedding done. I'm pretty sure that you two will want to have your honeymoon right away," Narcissa said with a wink.

"MOTHER! I just got Hermione back and she just said yes. OF COURSE I WANT TO BED HER!" Draco replied.

"Draco, don't yell at your mother." Lucius scolded lightly with a smile on his face.

"Draco, mum, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy... I know i just came back to life and that i should spend some time with my beautiful daughter. But would it be alright if Draco and i had a 'proper' welcome home? I really do miss him," Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't see a problem with it dear. Lucius, Narcissa, what about you?" Angie asked.

"Well I'd say Hermione here won't have any trouble adjusting to a Malfoy life." Lucius chuckled. Narcissa simply nodded with a smile. Draco beamed and half dragged Hermione to their room. A simple silencing charm was cast and Draco wasted no time in taking off Hermione's clothes as she stripped him of his.

"I've missed you 'Mione," Draco whispered as he left a trail of butterfly kisses from Hermione's ear to the crook between her neck and shoulder. She gave a small moan as he bit that sweet spot.

"I've missed you too, Draco. _Oh Draco, yes!" _she moaned loudly when he put two fingers inside her.

"You've gotten tighter, my sweet. Shall i give you a taste?" Hermione blushed and gave a small almost unnoticable nod. Draco, picked her up wrapping her legs around him and positioned his cock at her entrance. His head wasn't even inside her yet and she was already moaning. _Time to see exactly how tight she is," _Draco thought, and pushed as deep as he could go. _Holy shit! She's tighter than she was when she was a virgin. Oh Gods i can't stop! _Without stopping, he held her with one arm so his free hand massaged her left breast so he could suck on the right. But as soon as he took her into his mouth, something warm and creamy and sweet hit his tongue. He swallowed and brought forth more of the deliciousness spilling into his mouth. _The magic in her blood must have kept the milk from souring. Gods this tastes so good. _He continued to drink while fucking Hermione. At first, she had a good control over her moans but when Draco kept drinking her breast milk she couldn't hold it in anymore, she began to scream his name. However, her screams were soon silenced as Draco laid her on the bed and fed her some of her own breast milk. Her eyes rolled back at the taste. She soon swallowed and then looked Draco in the eyes.

"Do i seriously taste that good?" she asked. He only nodded and went back to drinking causing Hermione to buck her hips. It was as if her chest was connected to down there with some invisible string or something because each pinch, pull, and suckle from Draco caused pleasure in both areas. "Oh fuck yes Draco, don't stop. Oh gods yes." Draco looked at Hermione's face and smiled. She noticed it wasn't his usual loving smile but a 'I-have-a-surprise-for-you' smile. Then she was flipped over onto her hands and knees. Draco pulled out of her soaking wet pussy and cast a lubrication charm on her. Carefully and lovingly, he pushed himself in the new territory. Hermione immediately arched forward at the new sensation. He could feel her clenching around him, adjusting to his size. After two minutes, hermione's front slumped down and giving her ass a little wiggle, which caused them both to moan, she gave him the okay to continue. Draco started slow, giving her more time to adjust but it wasn't long before she was begging him to go faster.

"Dammit Hermione, you're so fucking tight!"

"Oh Gods Draco yes! Faster, faster!" she said moving with him causing him to go deeper.

"This ass is mine! Oh fuck.."

"Yes, cum in my ass Draco!"

"Hermione! Shit, I'm coming!"

At those words, Hermione took control and fucked Draco while he came inside her. His seed spilling out of her as he kept coming. However, even though he finished first, he was no where near done. "That's it Granger, your turn." He flipped her back over and turned her so her head was hanging off the bed between his legs. Before Draco could say anything, she began sucking lightly on his balls. "Holy shit! Where'd you learn to do that?" But instead of answering, she licked and played before taking his long, still hard, member into her mouth. She sucked and bobbed around him, nipping very softly at the spot right under his head all the while massaging his balls. Draco soon had enough and before he could cum again he stuck his tongue in her dripping wet pussy as deep as it could go. He could feel her tighten around him as he held her entrance open. _Was she already close? _he wondered. He moved away and was about to ask when he noticed his fingers on her clit already applying pressure to very sensitive area. Wanting to be as mean and wonderful as she was, he began pinching and playing with it. The small action caused Hermione to moan and he could feel the vibrations course through him. He was getting close again and he was determined to give Hermione a taste of her own medicine. Again he put his tongue inside her, while playing with her clit but he added something new. As best as he could, he twisted his tongue in her and almost like a screwdriver, he'd twist his tongue going in and would untwist it on his way out. It wasn't long before Hermione moaned what he thought meant '_Oh Gods, I'm close!' _However the same was true for him. If she did the one thing that would send him over, they would come at the same time. To try to even the playing feild, he added a finger with his tongue, stroking and licking her walls. Then as if she read his mind, she pulled away for a milisecond and took all of him and staying there began to suck. Soon after they both came in each other's mouths, neither one letting a single drop go to waste. Draco fell to the side and helped Hermione turn around so she could lie next to him. Giving her a deep breath-taking kiss, he smiled and said "Welcome back, 'Mione."


	9. Sequel or No

_**OKAY EVERYONE, THATS THE END OF THIS BOOK. I'D LIKE TO THANK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU THAT STUCK WITH THIS STORY OF MINE. I'M ALSO WRITING A PERCY JACKSON/ HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER SO OF YOU LIKE, PLEASE GIVE IT A READ. NOW I WANT TO KNOW IF ANY OF MY LOVELY READERS WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS. LET ME KNOW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO WRITE THEM. AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. ANYWAY, THIS IS DRAMIONELOVER21 SIGNING OFF.**_


End file.
